


Cumpleaños

by Drea0002



Category: Ragoney
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drea0002/pseuds/Drea0002
Summary: Bueno tenía esto en wattpad del cumpleaños del penco rubio y pues palante





	1. Chapter 1

El concierto de Madrid había terminado y con él su estancia en la ciudad.Había sido increíble,aunque para Raoul todos lo eran,simplemente el hecho de estar ahí de pie con tanta gente dispuesta a escucharle cantar, a él...era definitivamente su puto sueño hecho realidad.

Esa noche había ido todo genial.

Había cantado Million Reasons con la emoción a flor de piel -sobretodo esta vez- dedicándosela al pequeño Gabriel y Manos Vacías,que había acabado con el tan famoso discurso, que ya realizaron por primera vez el 3 de marzo en el Palau.Él y Agoney habían vuelto a acabar su actuación con las tres mismas palabras "Por el amor,por la libertad y por la visibilidad",desde que el canario las había dicho por primera vez y de improvisto en la firma de Tenerife,se había convertido en su sello.Ragoney era amor,libertad y visibilidad.Y ninguno de los dos podía estar más contento.También había habido beso y a pesar de que ya se besaban cada vez que estaban juntos siempre le parecía especial ese momento.Ellos,entre miles de ojos mirándoles y con la única música de las ovaciones del público de fondo y aún así, los segundos en los que se miraban y se besaban todo cobraba silencio.

Y a pesar de estar rodeados de miles de personas,sentían que solo existian ellos.

En ese momento.

Su momento.

Esta vez el beso lo había iniciado él, lo que trastocó por unos segundos a su novio pero en seguida le correspondió posando una mano nerviosa en su cuello.Adoraba esos instantes-a pesar de que le diera mucha vergüenza,sobretodo al principio- en los que expresaban su amor con el fin de agrietar un poco más el muro de heteronormatividad estúpido que aún ostentaba su país.

 

 

Una vez entre bastidores había visto como Agoney había ido al baño y él, había decidido seguirle.

Cuando llegó se encontró al canario lavándose las manos,tan concentrado como cuando ensayaba una canción e incluso estuvo un rato sin percatarse de su presencia hasta que el catalán dio un par de golpes en el marco de la puerta.

Raoul: Pero que la pasa,que estas mas concentrado lavándote las manos que cuando follamos

Agoney se rió aún sorprendido por la presencia del rubio.

Agoney: Cállate imbécil-dijo mientras arrugaba el trozo de papel con el que se había secado las manos y se lo lanzaba al catalán-Sabes que eso no es verdad.

Raoul:Vale,vale,la comparación ha sido exagerada,lo admito-dijo sonriendo-Ahora en serio, ¿estas bien?

Agoney:Si,si,solo que todo esto de los conciertos es...alucinante

Raoul al ver la cara sonriente y los ojos iluminados de su novio mientras decía eso no pudo evitar alargar una sonrisa

Raoul:Sí,si que lo es.

Tanto como tú - pensó para sus adentros.

Agoney:Por cierto,¿que querías? Has venido para algo,¿no?

Raoul:¿Que pasa no puedo venir a buscar un beso de mi novio o qué?-Raoul hizo un puchero

Agoney:Va tonto,que nos conocemos.¿Qué pasa?

Raoul:Nada,venía a despedirme.Me voy a ir con mis padres hoy.

Agoney:Ah,vale...-dudó- bien,pasatelo bien,entonces....¿hoy no dormimos juntos?

Raoul se rió,quizá más exagerado de lo que pretendía.

Raoul:No hace falta que estemos siempre pegados ¿no?

La cara del canario era un cuadro,no por lo que acababa de decir,que era totalmente normal y lógico, de hecho ellos no estaban pegados todo el día-más o menos-, si no por el tono de burla que había usado el rubio.Le había molestado.Se sentía ridículo.

Agoney:Claro,tienes razón-sonrió secamente-Bueno,adiós.

Raoul hizo el amago de pararlo para darle un beso,pero Agoney se soltó diciendo que tenía que ir a algún sitio que ya se verían.

El catalán se quedó un poco descolocado,¿ya se verían? Pues claro que se verían.Mañana mismo,¿no?

En fin,ya hablaremos luego-pensó el rubio mientras se dirigía la salida donde ya le esperaban sus padres en el coche para irse a cenar.

Esta vez tocaba ir a un italiano.A petición de su madre,ya que no paraba de quejarse de que se alimentara de shushi cada vez que salían a cenar fuera.

No es que fuera un gran problema para el rubio,le gustaba la pasta.Pero el shushi era el shushi.

En mitad de la cena le salió una notificación del directo de Agoney y ya que no podía ponerlo en medio del restaurante,se metió en twitter para cotillear los comentarios de los fans sobre éste.

Si la cara de hace unas horas del canario había sido un cuadro,la de Raoul en ese momento era para exponerla en el Louvre.

Y es que no lo pudo evitar al leer que Agoney había dicho que mañana se iba a Canarias.

Que...¿qué? El moreno no le había comentado nada de eso.Él creía que iban a ir a Barcelona y estar unos días juntos...al fin de al cabo el lunes era su cumpleaños y quería pasarlo, entre otros, con él.

Así que decidió resolver sus dudas y mandar un mensaje a u novio y que le dijera de qué iba todo esto de una puta vez.

 

Raoul:Ago,¿mañana te vas a canarias?

Ago♥:Eh,ah,si,¿no te lo había dicho?

Raoul:No...osea,creía que íbamos a Barcelona los dos

Ago♥:Jajajajaa qué dices Raoul,¿qué se me ha perdido a mi en Barcelona?

Raoul:Osea,creía que el lunes íbamos a estar juntos

Raoul:No sé...

Ago♥:¿Para qué?

Raoul:Bueno,ya lo sabes,para mi cumpleaños y eso

Ago♥:Ahh eso..bueno,no pasa nada.Ya lo celebraremos otro día

Ago♥:No hace falta que esté pegado a tu culo todo el día muchacho jajaja

Raoul:Sí,claro...

Ago♥:Bueno,me voy a dormir

Ago♥:Mañana hablamos

Raoul:Vale,descansa amor♥♥

Raoul estaba totalmente desconcertado con las respuestas de su novio.

Ya no es que no hubiese usado emoticonos,ni lo cortante que parecía aunque fuera una conversación de Whatsapp,si no que además le había dejado en visto sin decirle te quiero.

A ver suena moñas pero es que Raoul siempre se despedía así del canario.

Además se había llevado una ostia con la conversación en general. Agoney no le había dado importancia alguna a su cumpleaños.Vale que ya no es un crío pero creía que les hacía ilusión a los dos...Se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Suspiró y dejó el movil encima de la mesa con una expresión que no escondía para nada todo lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza y,por supuesto,su hermano lo notó.

Álvaro:¿Que te pasa tete,te encuentras bien?  
Raoul:Eh..ah,si,supongo.  
Álvaro:Venga va Raoul que nos conocemos,¿qué te pasa?

Raoul suspiro rendido

Raoul: Agoney. Agoney me pasa.

Álvaro relajó el rostro,como si ya no le preocupara para nada.

Álvaro:¿Qué? ¿Ya habéis tenido una matrimoniada?-rió  
Raoul:Joe tete,que es en serio,no sé lo que le pasa.Está raro.  
Álvaro:A ver Raoul,te lo estarás imaginando.Es Ago.

Es Ago.Ya sé que es Ago.Ya sé que Ago nunca se enfada y que está ahí siempre para mí,pero...y si..

Raoul:Y si...¿y si..se ha cansado de mí?-tragó saliva fuertemente,como si le costara decir esas palabras.

Álvaro sonrió.

Álvaro:Pero a ver tete,¿cómo se va a cansar de ti?¿Tu os habéis visto? Si se os nota el encoñamiento desde Montgat e incluso desde Canarias-se rió

Raoul: Bueno sí pero...Agoney siempre ha sido de relaciones cortas,no se suele comprometer tanto...y no sé-suspiró- a lo mejor se ha agobiado.

Álvaro: Raoul estas paranoico. Agoney no te quiere para una noche.Te quiere,a secas.Y el mismo te lo dijo.No te ralles más-intentó tranquilizar a su hermano

Raoul: Ya...tienes razón.Seguramente solo necesite descansar después de los Premios y el concierto.

Álvaro: Seguro que es solo eso,tete.

Raoul había dicho todo eso intentando autoconvencerse,pero se creía cero unidades de esas palabras.Agoney estaba feliz hoy,cansado estamos todos pero estamos felices.Y él...nunca le habría hablado así por estar solo cansado...

Dios Raoul para ya de pensar en eso...seguro que es una tontería-pensó Raoul

En fin,mañana hablaría otra vez con el canario.Dicho esto,se dispuso a acabar la cena y volver cuanto antes al hotel,mañana se tendría que despedir de su novio y eso no le hacía nada de gracia.

Iba a ser un día largo.

Narra Agoney

Estaba molesto con Raoul después del encontronazo en los baños,a quien iba a engañar.Bueno molesto tampoco.Picado sería más bien la palabra.Pero visto desde lejos...sabía que era una broma del catalán,así que no le dio más vueltas.Al fin de al cabo el lunes era su cumpleaños.

Su niño de 20 años iba a cumplir ya 21...-se mordió el labio pensándolo.

Y es que Raoul era tan adorable que si le dijeran que iba a cumplir 5 añitos se lo creería sin dudar.

No lo podía evitar.

Cuando se despertaban juntos era todo un show.Normalmente siempre era Agoney el que se despertaba el primero y cuando lo veía,ahí,abrazado a él y con el pelo despeinado cayendo por su frente...su corazón explotaba y es que, en esos momentos mataría a quien fuera por levantarse así con él toda la vida.

Y luego cuando se movía para intentar levantarse, el rubio le abrazaba más fuerte y se subía prácticamente encima reclamando mimos.Y el canario ante eso se moría.Literalmente se moría.Raoul era lo más adorable que había tenido entre sus manos,después de Bambi.

Que sí,que estaba encoñadisimo.Enamorado.Hasta las putas trancas.

Por eso mantener esa conversación con su pequeño le había dolido.Sabía que ahora se estaría comiendo la cabeza.Pero no podía hacer nada.Todo era por un.bien mayor.Y es que el hermano del rubio,su cuñado vaya,había ideado junto a él una sorpresa para su novio.

Álvaro:A ver Ago,vamos a hacer esto,tu estos días después del concierto intenta estar un poco borde con él para que no note que estas preparando nada y luego te irás a Canarias.

Agoney:¿Cómo?¿cómo me voy a ir a Canarias?¿recuerdas que es el cumple de tu hermano,no? Como me vaya me mata.

Álvaro:Que sí,hazme caso,que así le hará más ilusión.Tu te vas estos dos días a Canarias y finges que no vuelves hasta el martes o miércoles,como tu veas,y luego...¡boom! Te presentas en la fiesta de cumpleaños.No se lo va a esperar ni de coña ya verás la cara que pone-se reía

Agoney suspiró

Agoney:¿Crees que funcionará? A ver que yo por hacer feliz a tu hermano me voy a la China y vuelvo si quieres pero....se va a cabrear.

Álvaro:Que no se enfada,ya verás.Como mucho se estará todo el finde rallando del por qué estas borde,por eso es importante que lo estés,para que tenga la cabeza en otro sitio.

Agoney:Si tu lo dices...

Álvaro:¡Que sí,cuñado,tu hazme caso a mi!

Ahí había quedado definido el plan y aunque le costaba ser borde con su novio,estaba deseando ver su cara el Lunes por la noche.

Así que después del concierto hizo un directo en la habitación,donde revelaba entre otras cosas que se iba a Canarias al día siguiente y en 0 , le empezaron a llover los mensajes de "¿y que pasa con el cumpleaños de Raoul?" "bueno,no voy a estar todo el día pegado al culo de Raoul,¿no creen?" había contestado él.Esto último debe de admitir que también iba por devolvérsela por la del baño,pero bueno había conseguido que el rubio se enterase por terceros e iniciara la conversación que habían tenido.Y le había jodido y costado más de lo que pensaba no decirle el te quiero con el que siempre se despedían y ¡no había usado ningún emoticono! Eso para él si que era todo un logro.

Bueno,depués de cumplir la primera parte de su plan se fue a dormir rezando para que todo saliera bien el lunes y para que el rubio no se enfadara antes de tiempo.

Al fin de al cabo mañana se despediría rápidamente y partiría rumbo a sus Islas,aunque solo fuera para un par de días.

Lo que hay que hacer por amor-pensó el canario mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo

Mañana iba a ser un día largo.


	2. Chapter 2

Narra Raoul

Se había levantado cansado.

No es que se hubiera ido a dormir precisamente tarde la noche anterior pero una vez en la cama no pudo parar de dar vueltas a si realmente le pasaba algo a Agoney.

No se explicaba este cambio tan repentino de comportamiento en el canario.Primero estaba el beso que le había rechazado entre bastidores,luego que no le comentara nada sobre su repentino viaje a su tierra- por el que iban a pasar su cumpleaños separados - y finalmente, la conversación que habían tenido ayer por Whatsapp...Todo era muy raro...pero a lo mejor simplemente era él que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.No sería la primera vez.

En ese momento la voz de su amiga gallega resonó en su cabeza-ella,dramática-lo que le sacó una sonrisa en medio de su "reflexión mañanera".

Cogió el móvil de la mesita del hotel.

Eran las 12:45

Mierda,¿a qué hora se iba Agoney?

Abrió lo más rápido que pudo la conversación con el canario.No le había mandado ningún mensaje- bueno,buena señal aún no se ha ido- y le preguntó la hora de su vuelo para poder ir a despedirle.

Mientras esperaba su respuesta, decidió darse una ducha.Necesitaba aliviar las emociones acumuladas de estos días.El concierto había sido alucinante y aún seguía nervioso.Siempre que acababa una actuación, los nervios y la euforia se le acumulaban en el estómago durante varios días,lo de las típicas mariposas pero más que mariposas para Raoul eran elefantes.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente,puso su playlist de Spotify en aleatorio y se metió en la ducha.

El agua caliente le caía desde la cabeza a los pies, incluido a su pelo que no tardó en apartar hacia detrás cuando le empezó a caer a la altura de la frente.Le gustaban bastante las duchas de los hoteles a los que iba,sobretodo por el hecho de que siempre tenían funciones de hidromasaje o cosas similares y es lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

La música de fondo combinada con la relajación que proporcionaba el agua caliente a sus músculos le acercaban al Nirvana.Sin exagerar.

Pero en ese momento comenzaron a sonar los acordes de una canción en particular,la que conocía tan bien y que tantos recuerdos le traía .

Oh no-pensó el rubio-lo que me faltaba

Suspiró cuando comenzó a sonar la suave voz del canario cantando.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba en el mundo era Agoney, y sobretodo cuando cantaba suave.Era un hecho que el chico tenía una voz prodigiosa en cuanto a agudos se trataba,lo que era increíble y con lo que el catalán no podía dejar de alucinar-véase Eloise- pero la voz de Agoney no era solo eso.

Su novio tenía la capacidad de llegar a lo mejor de dos mundos.

Una voz con un virtuosismo que hacía volar pelucas y una voz etérea,compasiva, tanto como si tuviera miedo de romper a los que le escuchábamos.Con tanto cuidado...como si el mundo fuera tan frágil como el cristal y se pudiera romper en cada nota que entonaba.

Sublime

Porque sí,Manos Vacías era la canción de su discurso y del beso que había marcado un antes y un después en lo que a su vida se refiere.Era importante para ellos,por supuesto.Pero no era SU canción.La de ellos,la que marcó al catalán cuando la escuchó el día que ambos sabían que se iba a ir.

Su canción de despedida.

Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais

Aún recuerda al canario de pie al lado de ese piano y con la voz temblorosa cantando cuidadosamente cada palabra. Rompiéndose a cada nota del piano. Raoul recordaba todo de esa canción,los movimientos del chico,las miradas que le dedicaba,sus ojos llorosos...nunca había visto a un Agoney tan frágil,tan indefenso,realmente llegó a pensar que se rompería y si no fuera porque estaban en una gala en directo se habría levantado corriendo para abrazarle y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

No fue su mejor actuación.De hecho incluso desafinó y le propusieron para abandonar la academia,pero aún así cada letra que salía de la boca de Agoney iba directamente para él.Un ataque directo hacía su persona.Se la estaba dedicando.Porque ambos lo sabían,que a partir de esa noche no se verían en un largo tiempo,si todo iba bien.

Je suis au regret de te dire que je m'en vais  
Je t'aimais, oui, mais

Definitivamente adoraba esta canción.A pesar de que le pusiera tan nostálgico.

El sonido del Whatssapp le sacó de sus recuerdos y le hizo volver a la realidad.

Salió de la ducha y aún con la toalla atada a la cintura cogió el móvil para ver la respuesta del canario.

 

Raoul:Buenos días ♥♥ a qué hora sale tu vuelo?

Ago♥:Buenos díaaas,a la 13:30 salgo para el aeropuerto

Raoul:Vale,pues te parece bien si voy a recogerte?

Ago♥:No es necesario Raoul,no hace falta que te molestes en venir

Raoul:Claro que hace falta,estás loco si crees que no me voy a despedir de ti

Raoul:No seas pesado a la 13:30 estaré debajo de tu hotel

Ago♥:Jajajaja eres tonto Wolfie

Ago♥:No te va a dar tiempo

Raoul:Qué no? madre mía te digo yo a ti que sí

Ago♥: Tonto

Raoul:Confía en tu novio

Ago♥:Te espero

El último mensaje le sacó una sonrisa.No estaba tan raro, a ver le seguía inquietando que no usara ningún emoticono y que omitiera los apelativos cariñosos con los que se llamaban pero estaba un poco más tranquilo.

Bajando de las nubes,había quedado a y media en el hotel de Ago que quedaba a unos 5 min del suyo -ya que no se había querido ir muy lejos- y tenía solo 15 minutos para prepararse.Dios.

No llego ni de coña- dicho esto cogió rápidamente la ropa de cambio que llevaba para ese día y se metió en el baño.

Hoy alguien no se iba a peinar.

Narra Agoney

Agoney se había despertado con los primeros acordes de Somebody to Love, su tono de alarma desde que tenía 14 años.Aún no entendía como teniendo una canción tanto tiempo en algo tan desesperante como es una alarma no se había cansado ni un poco de ella.

Cogió el móvil para apagar la música y entró en Whatsapp para contestar algunos mensajes entre ellos los de Álvaro ,hablando sobre el cumpleaños, los de su hermana, para ver a qué hora iba a llegar y como no...los de su rubio favorito.

Le alivió ver que por ahora no se había enfadado con él por su comportamiento de ayer y una vez más en esta conversación intento ser lo más soso posible,aunque Raoul se lo había puesto difícil y se le habían escapado algunas palabras más cariñosas.Pero no se podía evitar,bastante le estaba costando y eso que lo hacía por él.

Le salió la sonrisita tonta cuando vio a Raoul insistir tanto en pasar a buscarle.Era tan mono y eso que sabe que la despedida solo va durar unos minutos y esta vez ni eso.

Comenzó a guardar las últimas cosas en la maleta y acabar de vestirse mientras el rubio llegaba.Entonces sonó el Whatsapp.

RaOul♥:Aquí estoy

RaOul♥:Que sepas que voy sin peinar por tu culpa

Agoney:Jajajajajaj

Agoney:Es tu culpa por cabezón

Agoney:Estoy bajando

RaOul♥:Venga deprisita Agonías

Agoney:Imbécil

 

Cogió la maleta y bajó por el ascensor,asegurándose de dejarlo todo en orden en la recepción del hotel y se dispuso a salir por la parte trasera del hotel,que es por donde salían la mayoría de veces cuando tenían prisa y no podían pararse a hablar con los fans (aunque siempre intentaban hacerlo) y cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba.

Su novio sin su habitual tupé -lo que agradecía- ,con una sudadera amarilla de Adidas y sus habituales pantalones negros.

Guapo,como siempre,ninguna novedad.

Estaba tan absorto con el teléfono que Agoney tuvo que chascar los dedos para que el rubio se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Agoney: Deja ya el móvil,todo el día igual -se burló

Raoul: Habló el que esta hasta las tantas siempre en twitter y luego pasa lo que pasa-rió

Agoney: Imbécil

Raoul:Buenos días amooorr

Raoul se acercó y le dio un corto beso al que el canario correspondió poniendo una mano en su cuello y juntando sus frentes.

Agoney: Buenos días-le sonrió

Se quedaron esa posición durante un par de minutos más.Ellos dos mirándose a los ojos sin más y sintiendo sus respiraciones, hasta que Agoney después de acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar se separó.

Agoney:Va vamos,que aún pierdo el vuelo.

Raoul: Ojalá -dijo susurrando aunque llegó a oídos del moreno igual

Agoney: ¿Has dicho algo?- dijo intentando ocultar una sonrisa

Raoul: Nada nada,que vamos

Ambos se montaron en el Cabify que previamente Agoney había llamado.Era un buen método de desplazarse,sobretodo para trayectos cortos y había bastante privacidad,dentro de lo que cabe.

Llegaron al aeropuerto en unos 20 minutos,no es que estuviera muy lejos pero tampoco era plan de ir andando.Cuando el coche se detuvo Agoney hizo el amago de bajar pero una mano cogiéndole el brazo se lo impidió.

Raoul: ¿No te piensas despedir o qué?

Agoney: Sabes que no puedes bajar

Raoul:Lo sé,pero al menos dame un beso antes de irte ni siquiera me ibas a decir adiós -el rubio le miró triste

Agoney: No es eso Raoul...

Raoul:Estás raro Ago...si te pasa algo conmigo..-tragó saliva- o con nosotros quiero que me lo digas.

Agoney suspiró,el plan de Álvaro le iba a matar.

Agoney: Tranquilo pequeño solo estoy un poco estresado,no es nada contigo de verdad,lo siento-le acarició el pelo

Raoul: ¿Seguro? -no parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta

Agoney: Seguro mi niño, en unos días nos vemos no te preocupes.Y deja de comerte la cabeza con tonterías-le regaño aunque sabía que el rubio tenía razón

Raoul: Vale.Nos vemos pronto ¿vale?-le dijo poniendo sus brazos en el cuello del canario

Agoney: Claro-sonrió

Esta vez el beso se lo dio Agoney. Fue un beso que pretendía ser corto,de verdad que esa era la intención del canario pero cuando Raoul sonrió a mitad del beso no pudo aguantar la necesidad de intensificarlo.Se separaron por la falta de aire y por no dejar más esperando al conductor,que menudo espectáculo estaban dando.

Raoul: Te quiero -le dijo mientras se abrazaban

Agoney: Y yo mi niño, ya hablamos-le sonrió y bajó del coche.

Se quedó mirando como el Cabify arrancaba y se iba en dirección al hotel del rubio quien por lo que le había contado iba a ir a comer con Mimi y Nerea.

Suspiró.

Al final no había sido todo lo distante que pretendía pero es que era demasiado difícil y cuando Raoul le ha mirado con esos ojos...realmente se había estado comiendo la cabeza. Pobrecito mi niño.Soy lo peor.

Bueno,prefería haber aclarado esto ahora porque una cosa era dar una sorpresa y otra que Raoul se piense cualquier tontería como que ya no le quiere o que quiere dejarlo.No estaba dispuesto a que pensara algo tan lejano a la realidad.

Dicho esto,puso rumbo al interior del aeropuerto y después de esperar en la puerta de embarque hasta la hora exacta a la que salía su vuelo,subió al avión.Rumbo a Canarias.

Menos de 2 días para el cumpleaños

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narra Raoul

Después de la conversación con Agoney se había quedado más tranquilo aunque aún le notaba raro y sabía que algo pasaba, pero ya no tenía tan claro si tenía que ver con él.De todas maneras, fuese lo que fuera esperaba que en estos días se lo contase porque estaba preocupado por él.No quería verle mal, de hecho es lo que menos quería en el mundo. Agoney se merece solo cosas buenas y nunca nadie le iba a convencer de lo contrario.

El Cabify le volvió a dejar en su destino. Agoney ya lo había pagado,así que simplemente se despidió del conductor y se dirigió rumbo a su habitación de nuevo.A ver si ahora podía peinarse que iba hecho un desastre.

Mientras subía en el ascensor empezó a pensar en el beso que se habían dado y se puso a sonreír como un autentico imbécil.

Como si no se hubieran besado nunca -pensó el rubio

Pero es que cada vez que Agoney le tocaba o le besaba los elefantes volvían a su estómago.Era increíble como Agoney le provocaba los mismos sentimientos que cantar delante de miles de personas.

Una vez en la habitación fue a peinarse mientras acordaba la hora en la que iba a quedar con Nerea y con Mimi para ir a comer.En un rato pasarían a buscarle así que aprovecho el tiempo,acabo de peinarse y arreglarse un poco más.Y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Ya están aquí

Raoul abrió la puerta dejando entrar a dos rubias,una de ellas se le lanzó al estilo koala y a pesar de estar acostumbrado a los saludos de la pequeña,casi pierde el equilibrio.

Nerea: Ay,Raoul tonto que nos caemos- se quejó la rubia

Raoul: Pero vamos a ver quien se ha lanzado aquí como una loca-reprochó

La rubia pequeña le sacó la lengua

Mimi: Bueno vale ya que tenéis 5 añitos contados los dos,¿qué tal estas Raoulillo?

Raoul: Bien,supongo, a ver estamos acostumbrados a estar separados.Al fin del al cabo vivimos a 2700km de distancia.

Nerea: ¿Cómo lo sa..?

Raoul: Lo he buscado-cortó a la pequeña

Mimi:Ella obsesionadaa

Raoul: Calla ya

Nerea:Bueno no te preocupes,que volverá y celebraréis el cumpleaños juntos

Raoul: Sí...supongo.Por cierto,¿cómo sabéis que se iba?-al segundo de hacer la pregunta se sintió estúpido

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

Las dos:Nos lo dijo él

Mimi: Hace ya unos días

Nerea asintió

Raoul: Ya...ya veo-su expresión mudó a una más triste

Nerea: ¿A ti no te dijo nada?

Raoul: No,osea me enteré anoche por el directo y tal -sonrió forzadamente

Mimi:Bueno no te preocupes,seguro que se le pasó- le sonrió la mayor

Raoul:Si...bueno vámonos a comer que me muero de hambre -propuso el chico,no le apetecía seguir por ahí la conversación,se estaba desanimando

Nerea: SIIIIIIIII

Se dispusieron a salir y el rubio echó una última mirada al móvil.

Luego intentaría hablar un rato con Ago.

Narra Agoney

El viaje se le hizo ameno,básicamente porque había estado las 2 horas y poco de vuelo durmiendo.Siempre aprovechaba cualquier hora del día posible para dormir,ya que por las noches le solía atacar la ansiedad y nunca descansaba más de 5 horas.Vamos,una mierda.

Mientras bajaba del avión envió un mensaje a Glenda diciéndole que ya estaba aquí,para que viniese a recogerle.Y también mandó uno a Raoul y Nerea ,sabía que a los rubios les gustaba quedarse tranquilos sobre si llegaba bien a su destino o no.Así que lo envió por el grupo que tenían junto con Mimi.

En seguida recibió las respuestas de sus amigas diciendo que se lo pasara bien,que pronto se verían.Les contestó con algunos emoticonos y se guardo el móvil en el bolsillo mientras se dirigía hacía la salida.

En la entrada del aeropuerto había un grupo de fans esperándole -no sabía como se habían enterado de que estaría ahí- y estuvo un rato con ellxs sacándose fotos y hablando.Eso le encantaba,cuando no le agobiaban,claro.Cuando se despidió se fue con su hermana,quien ya le estaba esperando con el coche en la puerta.

Llegaron a casa y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Bambi aka la cosa más bonita de este mundo, por mucho que diga el tonto de Raoul.Se rió internamente a recordar el mordisco que le dió a este y lo que se estuvo quejando a pesar de no tener ni herida.Tonto.

El resto del día transcurrió normal.Con su família,eso siempre estaba bien.

Cuando se hizo un poco más tarde decidió hacer un directo cantando.Le apetecía y esperaba que a sus seguidores también.Al menos a los que le siguen por su voz, al fin de al cabo él era cantante.

Cantó varias canciones entre ellas Creep,una de sus favoritas aunque -como se había visto en el directo- le recordaba a varias etapas dolorosas de su vida,lo que había hecho que se emocionara más de lo pretendido.También cantó A tragos y se alegró mucho por la acogida que tuvo,pero justo en ese momento del directo entró Raoul.

"Es preciosa" le dijo

Raoul siempre le apoyaba en todo y sabía la historia que tenía detrás,fue a uno de los primeros a los que se la contó y desde entonces se convirtió en el fan#1 de la canción,incluso le hacía cantársela-a veces-.

Intenté ignorar lo máximo posible que Raoul había entrado en el directo,aunque lxs fans en seguida se emocionaron y no quedó otra que hacerle algo de caso.

Unos minutos después de su primer comentario volvió a hablar.

"Canta je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais"

Su canción.

Ambos sabían todo lo que significaba esa canción y lo mal que lo pasó el canario esa semana.Era la primera canción que había dedicado a Raoul en el programa.

Y fue justo en la despedida.

Sabía perfectamente el mensaje que le quería mandar el rubio pidiendo que la cante.

"Te echo de menos"

Al fin de al cabo ambos se ponían la canción cuando se separaban.

No aceptó inmediatamente la petición del rubio,pero como no dejaba de insistir lo hizo.La cantó.

Él también le echaba de menos.

 

Acabo el directo y se metió un rato a twitter a cotillear que decían y la verdad es que estaba muy contento por los comentarios hacía las versiones que había hecho y hacía la propia "A tragos", que sus fans apreciaran su música le hacía feliz.Muy feliz.

También leyó algunos comentarios peligrosos.Había gente que por la inoportuna intervención de Álvaro en el directo diciendo cosas sospechosas,creían que le estaba preparando una sorpresa a Raoul.

Los cabrones estos siempre aciertan-pensó el canario

Solo esperaba que Raoul no lo leyese y que si lo hiciera no se lo creyera.Por favor.

Otro de los motivos de que acabara el directo es que no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era y ante todo,por mucho plan,tenía que felicitar a Raoul. Si no llega a hacerlo podría jurar que le habría matado.

Así que cuando preguntó la hora y le dijeron que eran las 12 casi en la península abandonó el directo y abrió la conversación de Whatsapp con su novio.No iba a ser borde hablando con él,por mucho que dijera Álvaro.En su cumpleaños no.No podía,al menos en la felicitación privada,la pública ya la haría más sosa si eso y así también trolleaba un poco al fandom.

Agoney:Estabas pesadeto en el directo amigueto

RaOul♥:Si te has emocionado por mi llegada y todo

Agoney:Era por la canción!!

RaOul♥:Era porque me echas de menos

RaOul♥:Y yo a ti también

Agoney:Capullo

RaOul♥:No lo niegas

Agoney:Cállate

RaOul♥:Casi te olvidas de mi cumpleaños,menos mal que te lo han recordado en el directo

Agoney:No es verdad,es por la diferencia horaria!!

RaOul:Yaya si a lo tonto siempre te libras por eso

Agoney: Felicidades mi niño,ya tienes 21 añitos,aunque seguirás siendo minúsculo.Te quiero mucho y te echo de menos.Mucho.Pronto nos veremos y te daré tu regalo ♥♥

RaOul♥:Jo Ago,yo también te quiero,ojalá estuvieras aquí.Gracias por estar a mi lado ♥

Agoney: *Send foto de ellos viendo ballenas*

Agoney:Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado,Pluto♥

RaOul♥:Te quiero

Joder,ojalá estar con él ahora mismo,es que era tan adorable. Agoney se mordió el labio con cada una de las respuestas del rubio.No podía evitarlo.

Estaba pillado no,lo siguiente.

Suspiró.Mañana no podría permitirse tantas muestras de cariño,aunque solo duraría unas horas hasta que se vieran en el cumpleaños.

Ahora faltaba la felicitación de twitter. Y ya tenía pensado que poner.

"Muchas felicidades amigo 


	3. Chapter 3

Narra Raoul

Raoul miraba la pantalla de su móvil con el ceño fruncido.

La verdad es que ayer no había entrado para nada en redes sociales.Más que nada porque se le había colapsado el móvil de tanta felicitación.Lo único que había hecho a partir del momento en el que tenía oficialmente 21 años,había sido una videollamada con su novio que terminó en el momento que a ambos se les comenzaron a cerrar los párpados y las palabras tenían que hacer esfuerzo extra para salir de su boca.

Por eso,una vez se despertó y recibió 200 abrazos de su hermano- que casi le asfixian -,un montón de besos de su madre y su plato favorito como desayuno-cortesía también de la diosa que tenía por progenitora- ,cogió el móvil y empezó a mirar todas y cada una de las felicitaciones que le habían llegado desde la noche anterior.

Había desde WhatsApps de sus amigos de toda la vida hasta felicitaciones de un carácter más laboral redactadas,entre otros,por su manager y diversos compañeros de Universal.

Universal-suspiró-que pereza

Una vez hubo acabado de contestar a los mensajes más significativos por vía privada se dirigió a Twitter e Instagram dónde solo encontró muestras de cariño de parte de todos sus Wolfies,lo que le hizo realmente feliz.E incluso se llegó a emocionar con algunos que mencionaban todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar a donde está hoy.

Y era cierto.

Había sido un largo y duro camino y muchas veces pensó en rendirse.

A sus 21 años había tenido que aguantar más cosas de las que cualquiera debería en esta industria,desde que contactaran con el productores -a los que había enviado algunas de sus maquetas- solo para decirle lo guapo que era en el vago intento de llevárselo a la cama, a la continua invisibilización a la que era sometido cuando la gente se enteraba de que era el hermano pequeño de "Álvaro,el futbolista", en ese momento su voz dejaba de importar y todo su trabajo pasaba a la vista de los demás por un enchufe arreglado por su querido hermano mayor.

Frustrante.

Había habido muchas etapas malas durante su intento por darse a conocer en el tan competitivo panorama musical de hoy en día.Entre otros,recuerda las miles de promesas que recibió tras ser expulsado de La Voz y que nunca se llegaron a cumplir.

A Raoul eso le sentó como una patada en el culo,realmente en ese tiempo llegó a pensar que habían empezado a ver un poco más de él,que la gente y el propio jurado había dejado de lado su "cara bonita" para descubrir que debajo de esa belleza nórdica había un verdadero artista que daría lo que fuera por cumplir sus sueños.Pero no fue así.

Le halagaron y emocionaron al público diciéndoles que Raoul Vázquez no acababa aquí ,que después de esa expulsión vendrían proyectos con alguno de los jueces con el fin de empezar una nueva carrera musical.La nueva promesa del mundillo.Pero ni mucho más lejos de la realidad.Solo fue una simple marioneta del programa,como muchos de sus otros compañeros.

Y ahora estaba aquí,después de todas las humillaciones,de todas las miradas de desprecio de ignorantes que creían que a él se lo daban todo hecho,después de todas las noches en el hotel de Ibiza dónde mientras subía las maletas a los turistas de turno, no dejaba de replantearse si realmente la música era su camino,si valía para ello...después de todo eso estaba aquí.

Cantando delante de 17.000 personas y en el mismo estadio que lo hizo Queen B hace unos años.Y con miles de personas detrás de él para apoyarle en su futuro camino.Un respaldo al que no pensaba decepcionar.

Raoul Vázquez había llegado,y lo había hecho para quedarse.

 

Pero entre tantas felicitaciones había una que no le había encajado demasiado.

Que felicitación más sosa-pensó al leer las palabras que le había dedicado el canario en redes sociales.

Vale que hubiera que salvaguardar las distancias pero se esperaba algún gesto un poco más cariñoso o algo.Y encima le había dado RT a el tweet de los cojones.

"Agoney y yo somos solo amigos,muy amigos" 

Es que a quien coño se le ocurre decir eso.

Soy imbécil,normal que no me creyera nadie-suspiró

Y entonces tocaron a la puerta.

Álvaro: Teteeeeee ¿qué haces? ¿estás listo? -preguntó mientras se abalanzaba hacía él para ahogarle en un abrazo,por milésima vez

Raoul sacó la cabeza del pecho de su hermano.

Raoul: ¿Preparado? ¿Para qué?-preguntó -Álvarooo suéltame ya que me ahogo

Su hermano se rió y le soltó -menos mal-

Álvaro: Como que para qué? Pues que va ser tonto,para ir a celebrar tu cumple.Vamos a ir a comer...

Raoul: SHUSHIIIIIIIIII-gritó el rubio

Álvaro: Sí,sushi otra vez-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- a ver cuando aumentas tu repertorio hijo,que al final vas a coger anisakis o algún bicho de esos raros.Le voy a decir a Agoney que cuando os vayáis a vivir juntos te prepare él la comida porque si no seguro que no sales del pescado crudo y la pizza..

Raoul se sonrojó

Raoul:¿Qué...qué dices Álvaroo?Caaaallate anda.No digas tonteríaaas. Déjame que me cambie tranquilo-dijo girándose hacia el armario 

Álvaro: ELLAAAAA VERGONZOOSAA-gritó su hermano- Va,pero no tardes te esperamos abajo

Álvaro salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Raoul solo se relajó cuando oyó el sonido de sus pasos bajar por las escaleras y se sentó en la cama.

¿Agoney y yo viviendo juntos eh?

Una involuntaria sonrisa se le escapó ante ese pensamiento.

Es verdad que el moreno y él habían hablado sobre irse a vivir juntos sobretodo al principio con la pequeña rubia,pero cuando salieron de la academia no lo volvieron a mencionar.

La verdad es que le gustaría.

Joder, pues claro que le gustaría.

Solo de imaginarse despertarse todos los días abrazado al canario después de haber follado toda la noche,hacerle un café,desayunar juntos,ducharse,ver una serie los domingos tirados en el sofá,aguantarse la resaca mutuamente,oírle cantar mientras se ducha,mientras cocina...A él cocinando..la verdad es que eso es algo que aún no había visto y que no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ahora,¿cocinará bien?¿sabrá hacer shushi? La verdad es que probablemente sí,aún no había encontrado algo que se le diera mal a su novio.

Álvaro: Raoul!! mueve el culo aquí ya que llegamos tarde

El grito de su hermano le sacó de sus fantasías.

En fin

Se decantó al final por una de sus sudaderas negras,unos vaqueros del mismo color y unas Adidas.Se repeinó un poco ya que ayer ya se peinó antes de ir a dormir y tenía el pelo casi perfecto,cogió su chaqueta y bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras escuchaba las quejas de su hermano.

Menudo día me espera

Narra Agoney:

Nervios.Es lo que había sentido durante todo el viaje en avión,y es que en su cabeza no paraba de repetirse la tan característica frase de su novio.

Nunca se le había pasado tan rápido un viaje a la península pero es que a pesar de haber llevado una película para ver en el trayecto no lo había conseguido,su cabeza solo le daba vueltas a las mil y un situaciones posibles a lo de esta tarde.Pero es que joder a lo mejor estaba siendo demasiado cursi o pesado con esto,que solo llevaban un par de meses juntos -aunque el estaba enamorado de Raoul como si llevaran 20 años-.

Los últimos minutos del vuelo no había parado de pensar que se había equivocado,que no debería estar ahí,que es una cena familiar,que seguro que le asusta con tanta..

Pero entonces le llegó el Whatsapp...

"Ojalá estuvieras aquí.Te echo de menos.Te quiero"

...y todos los miedos e inseguridades se fueron de golpe.

 

Una vez bajó del avión,desbloqueó el móvil y marco el número del que se suponía que tenía que pasar a buscarle.

Agoney: ¿Álvaro? Si,ya estoy aquí.Te espero en la salida.

Cogió la maleta y se dispuso a ir a la entrada principal donde por suerte -y gracias a las gafas de sol y capucha que llevaba-no le reconoció nadie.Solo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos hasta que vio aparecer un coche negro lacado que no parecía ser precisamente barato, lo que significaba que pertenecía a un Vázquez.

Así que sin ver la cara del conductor todavía, comenzó a acercarse al coche que había parado en la esquina de la carretera del aeropuerto y cuando llegó y vio a Álvaro bajar del coche para ayudarle a guardar la maleta se confirmaron sus sospechas.

Si es que lo sabía-pensó o musitó Agoney cuando vio a su cuñado.

Álvaro:¿Has dicho algo,Ago?

Agoney: Eh..no,nada no es nada.Me alegro de volver a verte.

Álvaro le dió una palmada en el hombro para darle ánimos aunque casi le destroza la espalda.

Álvaro: Tranquilo,cuñado,ya verás como todo sale bien.Hoy está un poco ñoño así que a lo mejor se pone a llorar y todo -rió

Agoney :¿Un poco ñoño?

Álvaro: Si,hijo que me lo tienes encoñado perdido-sonrió-podrías iros a vivir juntos o algo...

Agoney se atragantó con su saliva por unos segundos

Agoney: Co-como vivir juntos?bueno,a ver si lo hablamos alguna vez pero no se yo si tu hermano... bueno que no,que no se de que hablas que Nerea no está, bueno da igual.

En ese momento sintió como un calor conocido le subía por la nuca así que apartó la mirada.

Álvaro: Si es que sois tal para cual-volvió a reirse

Agoney:¿Podemos irnos ya?

Por favor

Álvaro: Anda sube,no tenéis remedio-le abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó delante del volante para arrancar el coche.

 

Un silencio para nada incómodo invadió el vehículo,solo cortado por la música que salía de la radio. Álvaro hacía un rato que meneaba con nerviosismo los dedos sobre el volante en un nulo intentó de iniciar una conversación, o al menos eso intuía Agoney que esperaba pacientemente a que el mayor decidiera empezar.

Álvaro: Agoney

Agoney: ¿Si?

Álvaro dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras pensaba las palabras adecuadas.

Álvaro: Gracias por todo esto.Por venir hasta aquí por mi hermano,se que le va a hacer muy feliz.Gracias por cuidarle y quererle tanto,en serio.

El canario tuvo que darse un par de segundos para asimilar la frase del catalán.

Agoney: Bueno Álvaro...-rió-las gracias se las tendría que dar yo a él y aunque se las diera no creo que fueran suficientes.Tu hermano me da la vida-sonrió-nunca mejor dicho,y por hacerle feliz haría lo que sea.¿Sabes?el muy cabrón me tiene pillado. 

El más mayor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Álvaro: ELLA enamoradaaaa

 

Agoney se limitó a sacarle el dedo corazón y ha volverse a girar hacía la ventanilla del coche mientras escuchaba uno de los discos de Beyoncé que álvaro acababa de poner y que juraría que era de Raoul.

Le encantaba la relación que tenían los dos hermanos y le recordaba a la suya propia con Glenda,aunque juraría que ellos dos peleaban más,y además,agradecía que Álvaro haya sido tan supportive con Raoul en todo el tema de su vida privada.Le había ayudado mucho.Él lo sabía de primera mano, y es que cuando Raoul se ponía a hablar de su hermano y de lo mucho que lo admira y lo quiere no paraba y eso le parecía tan bonito que podría estar escuchándole horas.De hecho lo hacía.

Si casi se enamora de Álvaro de lo bien que le hablaba Raoul de él dentro de la academía.

Se rió al pensarlo.

Menudo plot twist.

El mayor le sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando paró el coche.

La vista del canario se dirigió al enorme edificio que se alzaba junto a él.

Agoney: ¿Este es mi hotel?

Álvaro: Si,¿qué pasa?

Agoney: Álvaro... este hotel es carísimo no me lo puedo permitir.

Álvaro: ¿Permitir de qué? Te lo pago yo.

Agoney: ¿Pero que dices? No.No,no no me voy a aprovechar del hermano de mi novio para que me pague el hotel.Vamos,lo que faltaba.

Álvaro: Qué aprovechar ni que narices,es lo que mereces.Además me conocen no me ha costado casi nada.

Agoney lo considero durante unos segundos.

Agoney: Álvaro...no puedo aceptar esto 

Álvaro: Ay no seas Agonías,que no pasa nada venga.Tira para arriba a descansar para esta noche que va a ser...movidita.He avisado de que no os moleste nadie,tranquilo-le guño el ojo

El moreno se sonrojó.

Agoney:¡Álvaro!,no quiero hablar de estas cosas con mi cuñado a poder ser-musitó

Álvaro:Pues sube de una puta vez.

Agoney suspiró frustrado.

Agoney: Vale,de acuerdo.Tu ganas.Pero te lo voy a pagar que lo sepas.

Álvaro: Si hombre si,paso a por ti a la 8,ponte gua- ...más guapo-le sonrió

Agoney:...le voy a decir a Raoul que te estas marcando un Pretty Woman con su novio

Álvaro soltó una carcajada

Álvaro:Se lo diré yo.Ya verás que risa-sonrió-nos vemos más tarde Ago,descansa

Agoney: Vale,aquí a las 8 y... gracias, de nuevo.

Después de despedirse del hermano de su muy buen amigo,entró al lujoso hotel y preguntó por su reserva y habitación,acto seguido un botones le ayudó con el equipaje y mientras estaban en el ascensor le comentó algunos servicios que ofrecía el hotel.Una vez ya en su respectiva habitación, se despidió del hombre,le dio propina-escasa,ya que no tenía más en los bolsillos-y se tumbó en la cama.

Cuando miró el móvil por primera vez desde que bajó del avión se dio cuenta de que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de la chiquitina así que rápidamente la llamó.

Descolgó a los dos tonos.

Agoney:¿Chiquitina,me llamaste?

Nerea: AGOOOOOOOOOOO

Apartó un poco el teléfono de su oreja ante la aguda voz de la rubia

Agoney: Pero Nerea,no grites que me vas a dejar sordo muchacha-rió-¿que pasó?

Nerea: Ay perdón,la emoción-rió ligeramente-¿a qué hora vamos a quedar hoy?

Agoney frunció el ceño.

Agoney:¿Hoy? 

Nerea: Si..para el cumple de Raoul y esas cosas...¿qué te pasa? Estas en las nubes.

Agoney se dio una palmada e la frente cuando se acordó

Agoney:Hostia es verdad, que tu también vienes-soltó una carcajada al notar el murmullo de la rubia a través del teléfono-perdón perdón peque,se me olvidó con los nervios.

Nerea: Ya,claro...te lo perdono porque con todo esto de la sorpresa y el viaje te estás luciendo. Sois muy monos.

Agoney: Calla, tonta.He quedado a las 8 con Álvaro en la puerta de mi hotel,vente...sobre las 7:30.

Nerea: Vale,me parece bien,pero pásame la dirección del hotel por Whatsapp.

Agoney: Si,yo te la paso no te preocupes-miró el reloj- son las 5 en punto así que en 2h 30 aquí,¿vale?

Nerea: Vale,Ago

Agoney:Bueno,me voy a arreglar y ha duchar,ahora nos vemos chiquitina

Nerea:¡SIIIII! Pásame la dirección eh,luego hablamos.Te quiero.

Agoney:Que si,tranquila-sonrió-Te quiero,¡chau!.

Cuando colgó a la pequeña rubia se apresuró a mandarle la dirección de su alojamiento antes de que se le pudiera olvidar.Una vez hecho, fue hacía el baño-dándose el tiempo necesario para admirar la calidad de la habitación que demostraba claramente su precio- encendió el grifo del agua caliente y puso su propia lista de Spotify, donde entre Queen y Céline Dion,se encontraban también las canciones de Raoul,Mireya,Miriam y Nerea,porque si el canario admiraba a alguien era a sus Amigas.

Cada una con su estilo y peculiaridades a la hora de cantar, pero todas y cada una de ellas únicas.

Honestamente son las mejores-pensaba el canario cada vez que acababa la canción de alguna de ellas

Y era verdad.

 

Después de darse la ducha de su vida-bueno o esa fue su impresión tras 3h sentado en un avión y con las piernas aún un poco agarrotadas- se puso una toalla en la cintura y se plantó delante de su maleta.

Ya tenía más o menos pensado que se iba a poner pero no le acababa de encajar la camiseta básica blanca,era muy normal para él por mucho que dijera su hermana,así que acabó decantándose por otra camiseta blanca aunque esta estaba adornada con un diseño peculiar de un ciervo en el centro,y una americana negra,al igual que los pantalones.Listo.

Dudó si engominarse el pelo o no.Sabía que Raoul siempre le decía que estaba más guapo con el pelo rizado pero él no se lo acababa de creer así que después de considerar ambas opciones durante un rato,se decantó por la primera.Cogió el bote de gomina y empezó a peinarse aunque con los nervios se engominó más de la cuenta.

Mierda-musitó-bueno da igual

Miró la hora y ya eran las seis y media de la tarde lo que significaba que quedaba poco para que una pequeña cabeza rubia tocara a su puerta así que mientras, decidió quedarse tumbado en la cama,mirando las redes sociales y lo que comentaba la gente. Aunque la mayoría le estaba poniendo de demonio para arriba por no estar con Raoul el día de su cumpleaños.

Aunque, como diría su novio: Que revienten.

 

Entre unas cosas y otras pasó el tiempo y la puerta empezó ha sonar cuando acababa de ver uno de esos vídeos recopilatorios que hacían sus fans sobre ellos.

Nunca lo confesaría, pero siempre que estaban separados y le echaba de menos, se ponía un par de vídeos como ese para rememorar todos los momentos que vivieron en esa academia,los grabados claro,los demás ya se encargaba él de recordarlos en su cabeza.

Se levantó y nada más abrir la puerta una pequeña rubia se le tiro encima llenándole a besos.

Nerea: AGOOOOOOOOO TE HE ECHADO DE MENOSSSSS

Agoney la abrazó de vuelta

Agoney:Chiquitina,yo también te he echado de menos-le dio un par de besos antes de cerrar la puerta aún con Nerea subida en su cintura-¿cómo has estado?

Nerea se bajo del canario para tumbarse de un salto en la cama.

Nerea:Bieen,un poco triste por tener que irme a Madrid sin vosotros ya lo sabes

Agoney:Nere...ya lo hemos hablado por ahora no puedo-le dedicó una media sonrisa

Nerea:Lo sé,tranquilo-sonrió-bueno y ¿tu que tal?¿nervioso? 

Agoney se tiró en la cama con un suspiro

Agoney:A ti no te voy a mentir,sí,si que lo estoy.Osea a ver es que cuando hablo con ustedes,osea contigo,con Álvaro... me tranquilizan pero después pienso que a lo mejor no le gusta y no se Nerea,ya sabes como soy.

Nerea se acomodó en la cama 

Nerea:Ago...está deseando verte,es que literalmente cuando te vea se va a morir.No te comas la cabeza.

Agoney:¿Tu crees?

Nerea:Estoy segurísima,va no pienses en eso.Lo hacemos y ya vemos.

Agoney: Ellaa protagonistaaaa de musicales.

Nerea: Que ganas tengo de poder comunicarlo Agoooo,estoy super feliz.

Agoney sonrió y la abrazó

Agoney:Lo sé peque,te lo mereces.

Nerea:Jo Ago,gracias.Te quiero un montón.

Agoney:Yo mucho más.

Nerea sacó su cabeza del cuello de Ago para mirarle a la cara

Nerea:Y entonces...¿qué le has comprado?

Agoney sonrió con superioridad.

Agoney: Es sorpresa.

Nerea:Pero Agoooo-puso cara de cachorrito-¿no me lo vas a decir?

Agoney:No,no,y no me vas a convencer con esa cara-sonrió-Solo espero que le guste.

Nerea:Seguro que si lo has elegido tu le gusta,aunque le regalaras unos calzoncillos con la bandera de España.

Agoney soltó una carcajada

Agoney:Si hago eso me deja-dirigió una mirada al reloj-¡Nerea! que son ya las 19:55,COGE TODO QUE BAJAMOS YA

El canario se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para acabar de retocarse.

Agoney: Nereaaa ¿voy bien así? llevo demasiada gomina ¿verdad? que desastre.

Nerea: Que si Ago,tranquilo que vas bien deja de rallarte.Vamonos.

Cogieron todas sus cosas y aunque Ago,de los nervios tardara más de la cuenta en cerrar la puerta,a las 20:00 estaban ya abajo con un Álvaro esperándoles apoyado en la puerta de su coche.

Álvaro: Llegáis tarde

Agoney: Pero que dices si son las 20:01 

Álvaro:Tarde

Agoney suspiró.

A veces el futbolista era tan perfeccionista como el cabezón de su novio y eso le sacaba de quicio.

Nerea: Hola a ti también,2hermano del año"-recriminó la pequeña ante la falta de saludo del mayor

Álvaro desvió su mirada hacia la vocecilla y en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien provenía se abalanzó a darle un abrazó levantándola del suelo.

Álvaro:Nereee perdón se me había olvidado-dijo dejando a la chica otra vez en tierra.

Nerea: Ya,si aquí todos se olvidan de mi,como se nota que soy la tapadera-dirigió una mirada a su amigo

Agoney: Vamos chiquitina ya te pedí perdón,fueron los nervios-la abrazó 

Nerea: Ya ya,bueno-miró a ambos chicos-o nos vamos o no llegamos,¿donde está Raoul ahora?

Raoul

Al escuchar su nombre, por tonto que parezca, al canario le invadieron los nervios otra vez.

Había llegado el día,el momento.

No habían pasado mucho tiempo sin verse pero literalmente se iban a reencontrar delante de hasta los primos segundos del menor, y a pesar de que había intentado no pensarlo le daba miedo que el rubio reaccionara mal o simplemente le tratara como alguien más por estar rodeado de su familia.

Agoney: Álvaro,ya se que soy muy pesado,pero...¿seguro que a tu familia no le importa?

Álvaro frunció el ceño

Álvaro: Pero qué dices si la mayoría está deseando conocerte,venga los dos pa'dentro del coche

Agoney asintió aún no del todo convencido y junto a la rubia subieron al coche en dirección al restaurante que los padres de Raoul habían reservado para la cena.

Finalmente.

El momento había llegado.

Narra Raoul

Que Álvaro se hubiera ido tan pronto de la comida no le había sentado nada bien.

A ver, entendía que tuviera reunión de equipo y todo eso,más ahora que se acercaba la época de partidos importantes,pero igualmente era su cumpleaños y el rubio no podía evitar estar enfurruñado por eso. 

Susana: Vale ya Raoul hijo,quita esa cara que no es para tanto que luego le ves

Raoul: Joe mama ya lo sé ,pero jo que es mi cumple podría haberse quedado un poco más.

Susana: Venga cariño no me seas crío luego a la noche cuando llegue a casa le vas a ver otra vez. 

Raoul: Bueno tienes razón pero...-suspiró-un cumpleaños sin mi hermano y sin Agoney ,vaya mierda

Susana: Gracias hijo, yo también te quiero

Raoul se levantó de un brinco de la silla y empezó a abrazar y comerse a besos a su madre

Raoul: Mama si ya sabes lo que te quiero yo que eres lo mejor de mi vida joee

Susana: Ya ya eso dices ahora-le dio un beso en la cabeza al rubio- venga cariño vamos a pagar que hay que ir yéndose a casa.

 

El resto de la tarde la pasó tranquila,viendo series y capítulos de programas televisivos que aún tenía atrasados después de los últimos meses.También estuvo hablando por vídeollamada con Mireya y Mimi,ya que por la distancia y compromisos laborales no habían podido verse en un tiempo y aprovechando que era su cumpleaños y todo eso, estuvieron hablando más de la cuenta y cuando se despidieron y miró al reloj del móvil él mismo se sorprendió de la cantidad de horas que llevaba al teléfono con las rubias.

Eran alrededor de las 8 y media de la tarde, así que respondiendo a la habitual llamada de su estomago,bajo a mendigar un poco de comida que llevarse a la boca antes de cenar ,pero esta vez y contrario a su rutina de siempre su madre no le dejo probar ni un bocado.

Ni si quiera de fuet.

Lo que le hizo empezar a sospechar con que se avecinaba una cena "sorpresa" en algún restaurante caro como el año pasado.

Guay-pensó el rubio-espero que haya shushi

El rato hasta que volvió su hermano-sobre las 9:30-lo pasó vagando por la casa aburrido y molestando a su madre en un intento de que le revelara si podría cenar shushi esta noche también,aunque por las caras que ponía la mujer lo dudaba bastante y decidió dejar de insistir antes de que le prohibiera su plato favorito durante una temporada.

Bueno con algo de pasta me conformo

En ese momento la figura de su hermano entró por la puerta y se dirigió directamente a darle dos besos a su madre y un supermegahiper abrazo a Raoul por ...bueno,ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había abrazado a lo largo del día.También se disculpó varias veces por haber estado toda la tarde fuera pero el más pequeño le dejo claro que no pasaba nada,que el trabajo era trabajo y se arrepintió un poco del berrinche que había montado horas atrás en el restaurante.

Sus padres y su hermano dieron comienzo a la "sorpresa" de la cena unos minutos más tarde, llevándolo al coche con los ojos tapados por un pañuelo de los que solía usar su madre.

Raoul:¿Qué?¿qué restaurante habéis elegido esta vez?-preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara-supongo que esta vez no es de shushi

Álvaro:No, por dios, Raoul,no es de sushi. Estas obsesionado, te vamos a tener que desintoxicar o algo.Seguro que esolleva algo adictivo.

Raoul: Sii hombreee no te queda ni nada,a mi el shushi no me lo quitas.

Álvaro:Mama, estoy preocupado por este chico,está enganchado de verdad

Susana: Venga ya los dos,dejaros de tonterías y al coche.

Ambos hermanos rieron y se sentaron en la parte de atrás del conductor y, a pesar de no olerse nada de lo que le esperaba esa noche al rubio le invadió una repentina sensación de nervios en el estomago, que quedó en el olvido cuando empezó a marearse y su padre tuvo que aminorar la velocidad del vehículo.

Al cabo de una media hora,Raoul sintió como el coche se detenía.

La verdad es que no tenía ni puta idea de cual era el restaurante ni de donde estaban y tampoco podía intuirlo por el tiempo en llegar ya que estaba seguro de que habían tardado más de lo normal por su culpa.

Cuando bajaron del coche su hermano le cedió su brazo para que pudiera caminar aún con el pañuelo cubriéndole los ojos y así,poco a poco, avanzaron un tramo mientras oía las voces por detrás de sus padres comentándole la reserva al camarero.

Él y Álvaro iban avanzando por lo que parecía un pasillo.A medida que caminaba escuchaba más murmullo al fondo lo que le puso intranquilo y no pudo contener una sonrisa nerviosa.Una vez estaban,en lo que Raoul podía intuir,la mitad del pasillo su hermano le paró y le quito por fin el dichoso pañuelo.

El menor tardó unos parpadeos en acostumbrarse a la luz pero cuando lo hizo miro a el mayor, quien ostentaba una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Álvaro:¿Estas listo tete?

Raoul se tensó por un segundo

Raoul: ¿Listo para qué?-rió-¿tengo que asustarme?

Álvaro soltó una pequeña carcajada y le despeinó el pelo

Raoul:¡Álvaro!

Álvaro: Así estás mejor

Raoul:¿Y eso quien lo dice?-murmuró enfadado

Álvaro: Tu novio,bueno y todos-rió el mayor

Cuando Raoul, aún un poco sonrojado se iba a dignar a contestar, aparecieron sus padres con el camarero y vio como su hermano sacaba rápidamente el móvil con intención de grabar,lo que el suponía que su reacción.

En ese momento supo-aunque ya se lo olía-que no iba a ser la cena de todos los años.

Aún temeroso avanzó paso a paso hasta la luz del final del pasillo ,que suponía,daba pie a una sala más grande de lo habitual.

Conforme avanzaba ,los murmuros aumentaban y cuando entró definitivamente en la sala no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa, y emocionarse al ver a toda su familia ahí reunida.Incluso había gente a la que no recordaba muy bien de que conocía,pero una fiesta es una fiesta.

Echó un vistazo general y podía contar a más de 40 personas perfectamente, esta vez se habían pasado.  
Pero entonces,cuando hizo un segundo repaso con la mirada mientras se dedicaba a saludar a los invitados que tenía más cerca fue cuando pasó.

Lo vió.

Sorpresa.


End file.
